I See Fire
by MysticEyesx
Summary: Different and reserved Bella Swan is forced to move from Phoenix to Forks with her parents. In the past few months, Bella's been undergoing a change that not even she can understand. But there are people in Forks that understand it better than she does. The supernatural isn't a stranger in Forks.


**Summary:** Bella is forced to move from her home in Phoenix to Forks by her parents. Bella always knew she was different from everyone else, but in these last few months, things about her are becoming more different. However, she is soon to find out that, in Forks, she's not the only one who's different.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Everything belongs to the rightful owners of TVD & Twilight.

**A/N:** This story is completely AU and I suggest you come into this story with an open mind. A lot of things are different. The Forks and Mystic Falls universe has been blended together, into one massive ball of supernatural mess. Pairings has been meddled with, but that isn't to say these pairings will stay the same throughout the story. Bella is supernatural, like a lot of people in Forks is, and will soon discover how she's supernatural quite soon. She's also a part of the Founding Families that founded Forks (or originally known as Mystic Falls at that time). The Founding Families consist of: the Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Fells, the Forbes, the Swans, the Lockwoods, the Kings and the Hales. Della is endgame as of right now, however there will be other pairing dabbles throughout the story—some major, some not so major. The Originals will be apart of the story, but not quite yet. And just as a heads up, some characters are completely OOC, but for the most half I'm trying to keep characters true to themselves. There are no OCs in this story, will entirely consist of characters from the TVD and Twilight universe; most of the characters you read, but may not have heard about, will most likely be minor characters in the TVD series or in the Twilight books.

I don't know whether this story will work, but let's see shall we? :)

...

**"**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father, oh,  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side high

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father, oh,  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father, oh,  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**"**

Story Inspired by the song "**I See Fire**" by Ed Sheeran, from _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug_ soundtrack.

...

**Preface**

Fire and smoke everywhere. In the trees, in the bushes, on the ground, in the air. There was no escape from it. I had done this. I had brought this desolation upon us. Everywhere I look I see fire, burning and death. Will it ever end? Will this fire ever end?

...

**Ch.1:** Forks

...

Green—it was everywhere; in the trees, on the ground, in the bushes, in the cracks of the road, and even floating like emerald particles in the alabaster sunlight. Bella Swan had never seen so much green her life, but that was coming from a girl who had been brought up in a desert city. Her parents didn't look in the least bit phased by the vast amount of green that surrounded them as they sailed down the road in her Dad's Chevy. But it was different for them; they had been born and raised in Forks, they even married in Forks, meaning they were used to the green. Looking at the green was probably like looking at home again. For Bella, home was the sweltering heat, the clammy air and the perfect blue skies in Phoenix. Bella loved Phoenix. She loved the heat and the constant sun and from the looks of it, Forks wasn't going to offer either of those things.

Forks was an inconsequential town found in the highest northern-west point of Washington State, where (from the looks of it) the sun never shined and it always rained (in fact it was raining right now). Her parents—Charlie and Renée Swan—were both born there to the founding families of Forks. Her parents had never spoken much of Forks—only it was a small town with a lot of history—nor about their heritage, but from what they had insinuated, the founding families were exactly what they were: the descendents of the founders of Forks. _That_ was pretty cool, Bella coolly thought and then added a: _I guess_, to the end sullenly.

"Here we are, Bella—'_The City of Forks Welcomes You_'" Renée excitedly read and pointed to the sign they drove past.

Bella managed to catch the forest green sign before it flashed passed them.

Bella knew her Mum was trying to raise some sort of excitement out of her—not that she was having any luck. Moving to Forks brought no excitement to Bella, especially when it meant leaving Phoenix behind. Without even looking at Forks yet, Bella already knew she was going to hate her time here. The only remotely happy thought Bella had about moving to Forks is the prospect of leaving after graduation, but the downpour on that was that graduation won't be here for another two years. Bella was just a junior. It was September now; first term had started at Bella's old high school in Phoenix today, whilst Forks' high school had started last week meaning Bella had already missed a week's worth of classes. She scheduled to start Mystic Falls High School this Thursday, which happened to be a day before her birthday.

"I think you'll really like Forks, Bells." Charlie said, breaking Bella out of her reverie.

Bella knew, out of her parents, Charlie was the most ecstatic about moving back to Forks. Charlie _loved_ Forks—that was never a secret.

Charlie was never the type for hot weather. In fact, it was a wonder how he never complained like you would expect of someone who was living in a place where the heat carries all year round. But the answer was so clear; Charlie was so irrevocably in love with Renée (who had wanted to move to Phoenix in the first place) that he would do anything for her—just about anything. If Renée wanted to go to the moon, Charlie would build a rocket to take her there. He was, as the boys in Bella's class would joke, well and truly 'whipped'. But Bella thought it was romantic and at least Renée was into him as much as he was into her.

"The house is beautiful." Renée chorused her husband. "It needs a lick of paint here and there, but it's nothing we can't manage. And what with the salary your Dad's now getting, we'll be able to afford to get you a new car!"

Any normal teenager would be excited to hear their parents are going to buy them a car, but Bella wasn't quite the normal teenager. "But I was going to save up for my own car—remember? We agreed on this."

Renée waved a hand at her daughter. "We agreed on that when we were living in Phoenix because we couldn't afford it. But we're in Forks now, we can afford it."

Bella slumped in her seat, feeling it best not to argue. What made Forks so much better than Phoenix that Charlie was being paid thrice the amount he was being paid in the city? Sure, becoming the Chief of Police would really raise your salary, but a Chief Police of a small town like Forks? It just didn't make sense. None of this was making sense.

But then again, not a lot of things made sense in Bella's life. Like she said, she wasn't exactly a normal teenager. From the age of fifteen, Bella had always known she was different. Of course, a lot of teenagers going through their adolescent years always speculate whether they're different than all the other kids, but this wasn't an adolescent phase; it was _real. _Bella was different and she knew it. And she had a feeling that her parents knew it too. Ever since things began to change around Bella, her parents began to treat her differently—they mask it well, but not well enough. They _know _there is something different about their daughter and Bella didn't know whether to find their false ignorance relieving or frustrating.

Bella turned her head to stare half-minded out the window. They were finally driving through Forks now. Forks was, like her parents had described, a small town because they had already reached the centre within minutes after passing the first house. The buildings were historical—made out of maroon brick and authentic architecture. Some of the buildings looked as if they dated back to the 1800s while others looked as if they were built around the 1920s. The centre of Forks was a town square, made up mainly old buildings with modern modifications. On one side of the square, there was a tall clock tower which Renée pointed out to be apart of the Police Station (Charlie's new work). On another side of the town's square there was a bar named 'Mystic Grill'.

"The local grill joint." Renée informed. "Your Dad and I used to go there all the time when we were your age; that place or the diner—'The Lodge'—just outside Forks, near La Push."

When they passed a salon with the word 'Mystic' on the sign, Bella asked: "What's with the word 'Mystic'? It's everywhere."

"There's a waterfall not far from here, called Mystic Falls. For a short time, Forks was named Mystic Falls, but after confusion between the town and the waterfall the town name was changed to 'Forks'." Charlie answered nonchalantly. "You'll come to know all this stuff soon enough. You should ask your Grandma about it, Bells. I'm sure she'll happy educate you on Forks' history." Charlie was referring to Bella's parental grandmother, Grandma Helen Swan. She still remains here in Forks, but Bella could honestly say that she's never met her once in her life.

Charlie spoke about her from time to time, when she came up into the conversation. Helen had met Charlie's dad—Granddad Geoffrey Swan—at Whitmore College, an hour south from Forks. After 6 months of courting, they were married and living in Forks. Helen had left Whitmore College to make becoming a wife her first, and only, priority until Charlie came along. She knew a lot about history—and Forks' history in particular. And since Granddad Geoffrey's death eleven years ago, Helen has remained in Forks, living a solitary life. Charlie and Renée would visit when they could, but that was on rare occasion, and Bella never came with them.

"Got a question about Forks? Ask Helen Swan." Renée sung with a grin on her face. "That was what the town used to say, and I'm sure they still do! Helen knows everything about everything and everyone." Bella sensed that that wasn't necessarily a good thing, even if Renée attempted to remain cheery. If Grandma Swan knew everything about _everyone_, what kind of secrets did she know about the people living in Forks? "Maple Street! Almost there now!" Renée announced as Charlie took a turn to the right at a junction that lead them down a road lined with (ironically) maple trees at the edge of the sidewalk.

All the houses along the street were positioned at the end of large stretches of lawn and driveway, and looked as if they belonged in something like _Gone with the Wind_. The further they drove down the street, the bigger and more luxurious the houses seemed to get. Fancy, expensive cars began to pop up on the driveways—the cherry-red BMW convertible and the canary yellow Porshe, parked outside two different houses caught the most attention. Charlie eyed the Porshe as they passed, releasing a low whistle, as Renée said: "Isn't that the Brandons' house?"

Charlie stopped at the house directly after the one with the Porshe parked outside. The only word that summed up this house was beautiful. It looked exactly like the O'Haras' house from _Gone with the Wind. _In fact, it wasn't even a house—it was a mansion. Bella struggled to believe that this was there new house. Bella looked left to the other side of the street, wondering whether the house opposite was there house. This house was a little smaller, but similarly built with the white walls, wrap around porch and large open windows. But this house had cars parked outside, insinuating someone was already living there.

"Well . . ."—Charlie said from the front. He and Renée had turned around in their seats to look at her—"What do you think?" Charlie nodded towards the mansion at the bottom of a long stretch of grass, slightly overgrown flowers, shrubs, trees and a long driveway. Charlie watched Bella's eyes evaluate the house with a twinkle in his own eyes. "You better get used to this place, Bells, because this is your new home."

…

The inside of the mansion was just as big as the outside. Once they had reached the porch and unlocked the door, they had stepped inside to take one tour around the house before beginning to unload their stuff. By the time she had reached the second floor, she had lost count on how many rooms she had passed and how many doors she had opened. It was too big for just three people to live in and not to mention empty. There was next to none furniture throughout the house—some of the rooms Bella explored having nothing in it at all. Renée had explained that the house hadn't been used for almost fifty years. Someone would come in and clean the house every once and a while, but other than that, no-one had lived in this house for a long while. By the time Bella had finished exploring each and every room Bella was already yearning to be in her old home in Phoenix.

After the tour of the house, the three of them set to work on unloading everything from the bed of Charlie's truck and moving it up to the house. Bella's stuff took only one trip, whereas all of Renée's things for the house and her closet had taken a good four trips to the car and back. Out of the many bedrooms, Bella had chosen a room that was coincidentally the second largest to the master bedroom. Bella hadn't chosen it for its size, but rather the balcony on the west side of the room, the en-suite bathroom (because she hated sharing bathrooms, especially with her parents) and the window seat. The room also had a rather old-looking, king-sized, four-post bed that she guessed was a plus, too.

Overall, the room was rather dusty and the curtains were moth-eaten. It was in need of a thorough clean, that's for sure, and with her multitude of books to put on the bookcase in the darkest corner of the room, the room would only get even dustier.

Once all of things had been placed in her room, Charlie and Renée left her to settle in. As she looked around her new room, she tried her best not to let the urge to fall on her bed and cry take over her. She refused to cry, at least not until night when her parents were unmistakably fast asleep. She didn't want to _be_ here. She wanted to be in Phoenix; she wanted to be where the sun was, where the heat was. She just wanted to be home. Bella blinked; her body was beginning to betray her, tears swelling in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, gritted her teeth, and attempted to push the tears back. When she reopened her eyes, her vision was less blurry as before, but her eyes still felt watery.

She walked over to the window seat, where she placed herself down on the varnished wood, and slowly peeled back the eyelet lace curtains. The sky was a dreary shade of grey, reflective of her current mood, and light droplets of water splashed against the window. She slowly lifted her finger and traced one of the water-droplets upon the window. Being from Phoenix, where it only rained four times a tear at least, rain was quite foreign to her. The water-droplet was quivering like the leaves on the trees in the gentle breeze. Her eyes slowly moved downwards, and then suddenly stopped when something—or somebody—caught her eye. In fact, it wasn't just somebody—it was multiple people.

A group of four were now standing on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street. Bella couldn't see them probably because the house was a long street from the street, but she could gather enough information by their attire that they were young—maybe even teenagers. There were two girls and two boys—or, Bella later decided, two couples. She could tell they were couples by the way the two guys held the girls. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, standing beside a sleek silver Volvo. And then suddenly, one of the girls, looked in her direction. This girl was small, with cropped inky black hair and pale skin (but their skin wasn't quite as pale as the boys'). Bella's body was frozen, her mind screamed at her to walk away from the window.

The girl stared at her for some time and then, suddenly, she raised a hand and waved. This seemed to gain the attention of everyone else in the group—one by one, they all began to look. First it was the second girl—who had long pencil-straight brown hair; then it was blonde boy, the one who had his arm draped over the black-haired girl's shoulder; and then finally the boy with the peculiar shade of hair that Bella could tell if it was brown or red. He had his arm around the brunette's waist. Bella felt her face turn red and let instinct take over; she quickly dropped the curtain and rushed away from the window, breathing heavily, no doubt making herself look like a fool to the four teenagers across the street.

Bella didn't come out from the corner of the bedroom, until she heard two car doors open and then close. Bella slowly crept back to the window where she peaked through the eye-let lace curtain once more. The silver Volvo was driving away, driven by the boys she could only presume, because now only the two girls were left standing on the sidewalk. Bella had barely watched the car peel out onto the road when the door knocked causing her to jump, ten feet in the air. Renée walked through the door not a moment later, a small smile on her face.

"Baby, I need your help unloading some of the boxes downstairs."

Bella heard another car door open and close from outside, assuming the two girls were now leaving. "Where's Dad? I thought he was helping you . . ."

Renée's smile became tight. "He was called away by work."

"Work?" Bella repeated, brows furrowed. "But he's not meant to start until tomorrow, isn't he?"

Renée sighed. "Duty calls, honey." Bella had this feeling that duty will be calling a lot from now on. "He's a Chief now—he's got a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. It'll probably be me and you a lot more now."—Renée didn't seem particularly happy as she said that, but tried to hide it by quickly changing the subject—"Now, how about we unpack everything and then go on the web to look at what stuff we can buy for your new room." Renée flashed Bella a cheery grin.

…

Charlie didn't return until well after dark that evening, and when he did return, he looked tired. He tired not to show it as he walked into the room Bella and Renée were in, but they could see it in their eyes. When he had arrived home, Bella and Renée were in the kitchen making dinner—or at least, Bella was making dinner and Renée was helping. Renée greeted her husband with a kiss and a hug, like she usually did when he returned home from work, and settled him down on one of the kitchen table chairs before bustling off to make him a coffee. Charlie surveyed the kitchen with a quirked brow and small smile curved at the tips of his lips.

"The place is looking good." Charlie acknowledged.

Renée smiled, looking like a child that had just been given praise. "It's not finished yet."—she said as she handed him a cup of coffee—"I was thinking about painting the cabinets' yellow, to bring some sun into the room. What do you think?"

Charlie retracted the cup of coffee from his mouth. "Um . . ." it was obvious he didn't like the idea any more than Bella did. "Whatever you think, honey."—Charlie then turned to Bella—"What do you think Bella—you'll be the one who's in here the most." That was true. When Bella wasn't making dinner, then she was baking. She was an avid baker. Desserts, cakes, pastries—you name it, Bella makes it. Bella looked over her shoulder to see Charlie giving her a wicked look that made her realise what Charlie was trying to do.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her Dad momentarily before looking at Renée. "I love the idea, Mom." She said, feigning the most cheeriest tone she could muster.

Charlie's smirk dropped.

Renée clapped her hands together. "Great! I'll add it to the list of things we need from the hardware store." She jumped from her seat and moved over to the counter where she picked up a pen and wrote on the piece of paper.

Bella shook her head and continued cooking. After marinating the chicken, she put it in the oven and set to work on the potatoes and corn.

They ate dinner in the kitchen this evening because the dining table was filled to the ceiling with unpacked boxes that would be tended to this evening. Bella conversed little throughout the meal, Renée and Charlie doing most of the talking. They talked about everything good Forks had to offer and in their attempt to make Bella join the conversation, the topic changed to the high school (which only made Bella's appetite vanish) and when that didn't work out, they talked about her birthday. Renée thought it would be a nice idea for them to have dinner at Mystic Grill together as the three of them. Charlie also thought it would be a nice idea if they went car shopping.

Personally, Bella had no interest in her birthday. How could they expect her to enjoy her birthday after they had moved her half-way across the country?

Bella excused herself and headed up to her room where made an attempt of battling some of the boxes she had yet to unpack. After filling her bookcase from head to toe, she finally collapsed on her bed and spent several moments staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what she would be doing at this moment if she was still in Phoenix. She wouldn't be this cold, for sure; Bella pulled a thick woollen jumper over her head and shrugged under the covers of her bed. As she lay in her bed, under her covers, she finally let a few tears escape before she felt herself drift off into an uneasy sleep, wondering what her future in Forks will bring her.

...

**A/N: **Not much excitement in this chapter, I'm afraid. I'm the type of gal that likes to set the scene. In the next chapter expect the entrance of familiar characters. I hope you all liked this chapter nonetheless. I hope this story concept isn't too confusing. I will try and make it as clear and understandable as possible. Any feedback is welcome, good or bad (but try not to be too mean). Until next update, folks.


End file.
